Simplemente, Te Quiero
by SelenitaLunar
Summary: Después de realizar otras elecciones y llevar a cabo un plan distinto para salvar a Eva de la ira de los Dioses, Gabrielle descubrirá que siente algo más que amistad por Joxer.
1. Prólogo

**Esta historia no está hecha con ánimo de lucro sino para mi disfrute personal. _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera_ y todos sus personajes son propiedad, marca registrada y copyright de Renaissance Pictures y Universal/Studios USA. Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, Eva y Argo no me pertenecen, aunque si quisieran regalarme a Joxer no les diría que no... ^_^ el contexto de la acción y el resto de personajes salen de mi imaginación y me pertenecen a mí. Esta es una historia ajena al argumento de Xena que toma prestados sus personajes.**

**SPOILERS: "Chakram", "Looking Death In The Eye", "Lyre, Lyre Hearts On Fire" Digamos que para entender el fanfic en su totalidad es necesario tener una ligera idea de la 5ª temporada de la serie.**

Simbología

*...* Lo que piensa un personaje

**Simplemente, Te Quiero**

**

* * *

**

**º Prólogo º**

La tarde acababa y la noche empezaba a caer sobre el campamento que Xena, Gabrielle y Joxer habían acondicionado como de costumbre. Joxer pasó frente a la hoguera mientras Xena se despedía de Gabrielle que permanecía sentada sobre una roca ante el fuego. La princesa guerrera se dirigía a Amphipolis, y pasaría allí un par de días. Debía haber llegado a oídos de su madre que había muerto crucificada y se sentía en el deber de tranquilizarla y de explicarle que se encontraba bien. El joven aprendiz de guerrero intentaba pensar en algo que hacer durante ese tiempo. Le resultaba imposible pensar en viajar a solas junto a Gabrielle después de todo lo sucedido desde que le confesara sus sentimientos... Sin ataduras, las palabras que le dijo se repetían en un su mente una y otra vez como un eco monótono e incesante. Tenía expectativas, trataba de no pensar en ello pero las tenía... y cada vez que sentía su incomodidad deseaba que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y le sepultara en el fondo de un agujero del que le fuese imposible salir. *Nunca debí contárselo* pensó, pero sabía que no habría podido guardar en secreto su amor hacia ella por más tiempo. Pensar en la posibilidad de perderla de nuevo y sin que supiera lo que sentía por ella... No, le había sido concedida una tercera oportunidad y habría sido un gran error el desperdiciarla... Como había permanecido perdido en sus pensamientos no notó unos pasos a su espalda que se dirigían hacia él, de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro derecho y se volvió bruscamente, como movido por un resorte. Se encontró con Xena que le observaba escrutadoramente.

- ¡Ah! Xena, eres tú...- trató de recuperar la calma.

- Joxer, ¿se puede saber a dónde vas? Esperaba que te quedaras a hacerle compañía a Gabrielle. Sé que no necesita protección... pero me sentiría mejor sabiendo que no está sola...

- No puedo, Xena.- contestó Joxer mirando al suelo.- Pensé que me sentiría mejor cuando Gabby supiese lo que siento por ella, pero me equivoqué. Ahora todavía me siento peor. Las cosas ya no volverán a ser como antes... siento como si hubiese perdido su amistad... Ella no se atreve ni a mirarme a la cara...

- Tienes que darle un poco de tiempo para pensar en ello. En todo lo que le dijiste... Puede que te sorprenda...- dijo su amiga enigmáticamente.

*¿Sorprenderme?* Joxer arqueó una ceja *¿Que habría querido decir Xena con eso?*

- Sé que necesita ese tiempo para que las cosas puedan volver a ser como antes, y puede tomarse todo el tiempo que quiera... Lo último que yo quiero es presionarla... pero es que... Xena, no puedo quedarme a solas con ella, sin mirarla, sin pensar en si va a darme o no una respuesta... Me dijiste que mi problema eran las expectativas... Es cierto, tengo expectativas y, al mismo tiempo, no quiero que ella sufra y se sienta incómoda por mi causa.- suspiró estrujando el casco entre las manos.

La guerrera comprendía los sentimientos de su amigo y le dolía verle así, pero de momento no había nada más que ella pudiese hacer para hacerle sentir mejor. No estaba en sus manos.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- expresó Xena con disgusto.- ¿pero vas a volver a vernos, verdad?

- Intentaré dar con vosotras dentro de unos días, una vez que tu hayas vuelto.

- Muy bien, buen chico. - Golpeó su armadura con suavidad y caminó hacia delante, montó sobre Argo y emprendió el camino hacia Amphipolis.

Empezaba a anochecer, Amphipolis no se encontraba muy lejos de allí así que seguramente, Xena llegaría a casa de su madre antes de que oscureciera completamente. A pesar de que su amiga sabía cuidar de sí misma mejor que ninguna otra persona en el mundo, Joxer no podía evitar el preocuparse por ella... Una vez que la silueta de la guerrera a lomos de su fiel yegua hubo desaparecido al fondo del camino, Joxer se encaminó de vuelta hacia el campamento. Gabrielle, sentada sobre la roca, evitó mirarle mientras se aproximaba y él empezó a recoger sus cosas en silencio.

- ¿Te marchas? - preguntó finalmente la muchacha sin apenas mirarle.

- Sí - respondió Joxer sin entusiasmo.- Alguien tiene que ocuparse de luchar contra todos los malvados que andan sueltos por el mundo mientras Xena se toma unas vacaciones...- hasta para él mismo aquello sonaba más estúpido que de costumbre.

- Joxer... ten cuidado.-dijo Gabrielle con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- Sí, claro. Lo tendré... No te preocupes por mí... Estaré bien.

Gabrielle se estremeció al notar el sufrimiento en la manera en que su amigo había contestado y por primera vez, alzó la vista para mirarle directamente.

- Joxer...- empezó, pero no sabía que decir... Quería encontrar la manera de hacer que su amigo se sintiese mejor, pero tampoco podía mentirle, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

- No pasa nada, Gabrielle. Está bien, déjalo estar...

Entonces, recordó aquellos momentos cuando él solía llamarla Gabby. Siempre le resultó tan irritante... *me sacaba de quicio*, pensó con tristeza. Ahora lo echaba de menos. En silencio, observó a Joxer recoger sus pertenencias y emprender el camino en la oscuridad de la noche. Le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión.

Joxer siguió caminando hasta que la luz del fuego de campamento ya no se distinguía en la lejanía y se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo permitiendo que las lágrimas contenidas unos momentos antes, afloraran a sus ojos y resbalaran como un torrente por sus mejillas. *Lo he destrozado todo, mi amistad con Gabrielle... ¿por qué no puedo dejar que todo vuelva a la normalidad?*

Varios Meses Después...

* * *

**Y este es el prólogo del fanfic... seguimos en el siguiente capítulo con la Primera Parte ^_^**


	2. Primera Parte

**º Primera Parte º**

La oscuridad cubría el valle cuando Xena con la pequeña Eva en brazos, junto a Gabrielle y Joxer llegaron frente a la granja. La finca aparecía totalmente oscura cuando traspasaron el umbral y las sombras de la casa medio derruida parecían extrañamente amenazadoras. Las horas previas no habían sido fáciles. Joxer, tras recuperarse del shock que le había supuesto ver morir a la pequeña Eva y contemplar la desesperación de sus dos amigas ante el ataque en masa del Olimpo; se había visto conducido a rastras por ellas hasta el campamento de un romano importante, un tal Octavio que, para su sorpresa, custodiaba a la auténtica Eva a salvo en su tienda. Tras despedirse del romano habían cabalgado durante toda la noche. Y ahora se encontraban en la casa. Una granja que había pertenecido a la familia de Xena. Ahora iba a ser su casa y la de la pequeña Eva durante al menos tres meses... Iba a tener que cuidar él sólo a la niña durante tres meses... Se veía incapaz pero haría cualquier cosa que Xena le pidiera. No podía fallarle. Era la única forma que tenían de salvar a la pequeña.

- Hay que encender fuego... Creo que la chimenea todavía podría funcionar... Toma, debes ir acostumbrándote a cuidar de ella.- dijo Xena con un leve deje de tristeza mientras dejaba a su niña en brazos de Joxer.

- ¡Hola preciosa! ven conmigo...- Eva sonrió afablemente.

Por un momento pareció que Joxer iba a dejar caer a la pequeña, pero finalmente logró sostenerla con firmeza. Se dirigió hacia el centro de la habitación con el bebé en brazos y se sentó en una desvencijada silla de madera. Gabrielle los observó alejarse con preocupación.

- Xena... ¿Estás segura de esto?

- Todo lo segura que puedo estar. Es la única salida que se me ocurre. Hemos conseguido engañar a los Dioses por el momento, pero seguirán buscándonos. Después de ti es la persona en quién más confío.- Dirigió una mirada de afecto hacia su torpe amigo. Había que reconocer que el muchacho ponía toda su voluntad y se llevaba de maravilla con la pequeña.- Cuidará bien de ella. Además no será durante mucho tiempo.

- Estamos hablando de, al menos tres meses Xena...

- Ten fe Gabrielle, no pasará nada, no tenemos otra opción.

- Hace una mañana preciosa, ¿verdad? - le preguntó a la niña mirándola embelesado.

Eva sonrió animadamente y balbuceó algunos sonidos ininteligibles. Joxer estaba sentado sobre una especie de antigua mecedora de madera a la puerta de la granja y la niña permanecía sentada sobre sus rodillas. La casa parecía otra después de la limpieza y todos los arreglos a los que la habían sometido entre los tres antes de que Xena y Gabrielle se marcharan. Hacía ya dos semanas. Parecía el otro día cuando salieron por la puerta de la finca y les dejaron solos. Las echaban de menos. Él había pasado mayores períodos de tiempo sin ver a las chicas, es cierto. Sobretodo durante sus viajes a lugares como Britania, Chin o la India... pero ahora lo sentía por Eva que echaba muchísimo de menos a su madre. De todas formas parecía encontrarse extrañamente feliz en su compañía. Perdido en estos pensamientos como estaba, no notó la presencia que en aquel momento tenía ante él.

- ¡Vaya, menudos ojazos! Esa niña es una auténtica preciosidad... ¿es tuya?

Joxer levantó la vista desconcertado. Ante él y casi a su altura había una chica joven, con el pelo castaño y rizado que le caía en cascada bajo los hombros. Les miraba escrutadoramente con su penetrante mirada gris. Parecía una aldeana.

- ¿Eh? ¿el bebé? No... digo sí... es mi hija, se llama... Cirene *Oh por los Dioses casi meto la pata*

- ¡Que nombre tan bonito! es toda una princesita. Sois nuevos por aquí ¿verdad? Nunca os he visto por la aldea... Además, juraría que esta casa llevaba años abandonada...

- Bueno... la casa es de una amiga... tan sólo hace dos semanas que nos instalamos. Como todavía nos quedan provisiones no he tenido que bajar a la aldea.

- Ah, entiendo. Oye y ¿vives solo con la niña? ¿Dónde está la mamá de la criatura? ¿No habrá muerto, verdad? - preguntó la chica con segunda intención.- ¡Oh perdón! no debo ser tan indiscreta... - dijo fingiendo falsa modestia.

- Euh... la madre dices... pues digamos que en estos momentos no sé muy bien donde encontrarla... *lo cual es cierto y te ahorra el tener que dar más explicaciones... sí, bien pensado*

- ¡Vaya! un padre solo con una niña de corta edad... debe ser muy duro para ti ocuparte de ella... Me llamo Halia, vivo en la aldea, a unos pocos metros de aquí. Podéis contar conmigo para lo que queráis, todo lo que necesitéis. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Soy Joxer, Joxer el... - se detuvo apresuradamente, le alargó la mano.- Encantado.

Halia le estrechó la mano afectuosamente.

- Encantada de conoceros a los dos. - Con un brillo indescriptible en la mirada se dirigió a Joxer y preguntó.- ¿Me dejas coger al bebé?

Ante la mirada de preocupación que sus últimas palabras habían hecho aparecer en la cara de Joxer, la chica expresó:

- Tranquilo, tendré cuidado. Sé como sostener un bebé. Cuidé de mi hermana cuando era pequeña.

Como no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa razonable, cedió al deseo de la chica.

- Está bien... - dijo alargándole a la niña sin demasiada decisión.

- ¡Hola bonita! soy la tia Halia.- dijo la chica abrazando a la niña.- Eres una niña preciosa y muy buena. Tu papá debe estar orgullosisimo de ti.

Eva se retorcía intentando liberarse del regazo de Halia, parecía apunto de romper a llorar. Aún así Joxer se tranquilizó al ver que la chica no parecía querer hacerle daño alguno. Tan sólo parecía hacerle ilusión saludarla. Le devolvió la niña suavemente, que se tranquilizó al instante al notar el calor de unos brazos conocidos.

- Joxer, Cirene ha sido un placer conoceros. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, no dudéis en pedírmela. La joven esbozó una amplia sonrisa.- Ahora tengo que irme... Espero veros por la aldea. ¡Hasta pronto!

- Si claro, un placer... ¡A- Adiós!

Halia se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar por el camino, atravesó suavemente la valla, les dijo adiós con la mano y en unos instantes se perdió camino abajo, en dirección a la aldea. Joxer la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión.

- Es una chica agradable, ¿verdad Eva? Y también es muy guapa.- sonrió para sus adentros y Eva balbuceó. De pronto cayó en la cuenta *Su nueva amiga había logrado cruzar el camino y atravesar la valla sin que él se diese cuenta ¿y si hubiese sido un sacerdote de algún templo, o incluso alguien peor? ¿y si hubiese querido hacerle daño a Eva? Debería estar más atento si quería proteger a la niña como es debido.* Tragó saliva, pensar en lo que Xena podría llegar a hacerle si permitía que algo malo le ocurriese a su hija no mejoraba su estado de ánimo.

Bastante tiempo había pasado cuando montadas a caballo, las dos mujeres divisaron la conocida silueta de la granja. Y ese mismo camino aparecía ahora cubierto de hojas secas que mostraban la llegada del Otoño, la estación de la lluvia. Xena sonrió:

- ¡Mira Gabrielle, por fin en casa! Espero que Eva esté bien. ¡Tengo tantas ganas de ver a mi niña!

La chica rubia suspiró e inhaló el aire otoñal. Miró a su amiga fijamente.

- Es bueno estar de nuevo en casa, y con la familia reunida.

En el porche de la granja, sentado en su mecedora habitual Joxer, con Eva en brazos tomaba el sol de la mañana. Vio venir la silueta de dos jinetes a caballo y le dio un vuelco el corazón... *podría ser...* Los últimos días habían pasado tan deprisa que no creía posible que ya hubiesen pasado tres meses... Se levantó como movido por un resorte con la niña todavía en brazos.

Xena y Gabrielle, todavía a caballo atravesaron la cerca. Desmontaron y ataron los caballos. Se dirigieron andando por el camino... Joxer notó cierto desconcierto en su mirada, de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que había introducido ciertos cambios en su indumentaria. La armadura hecha a mano permanecía a buen recaudo en un baúl del desván, junto a su casco picudo y demás indumentaria extravagante que solía llevar puesta. Los había cambiado por una sencilla camisa de lino blanco, un chaleco azul que le protegía del frío y unos pantalones marrones rematados por las botas de siempre. Halia le había aconsejado en su nuevo atuendo, que él encontraba muy cómodo pero "poco guerrero". De todas formas su inseparable espada (que nunca era capaz de desenvainar sin caerse de espaldas) seguía ahí, colgando de su nuevo cinto de cuero negro. Se dirigió lo más deprisa que pudo hacia sus dos amigas.

- ¡Xena, Gabrielle! Bienvenidas.. Os hemos echado de menos.. sobretodo la pequeña. ¡Por los Dioses! Casi no puedo creer que estéis aquí...

Xena dirigió a su amigo una gran sonrisa y se dirigió con gran alegría y anhelo a su bebé.

- Eva...

Gabrielle en un primer instante había dirigido su atención a la niña, pero una vez estuvo cerca la nueva indumentaria de su amigo captó toda su atención.

- ¡Joxer! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? ¡Estas.. diferente!

El chico sonrió *Gabby se ha dado cuenta* caminó hacia ellas y le alargó con suavidad el bebé a su madre. Al cambiar de brazos Eva sonrió y balbuceó...

- ¡Hola Eva..!. Cariño mamá ya está aquí. ¿Cómo esta mi nena? ¿Te han cuidado bien?

- Chicas, me alegro muchísimo de veros.- Expresó Joxer con afecto.

- Y nosotras también. Es estupendo el veros a los dos sanos y salvos.

- Gabrielle te he echado muchísimo de menos...

-Nunca pensé que llegaría a decir esto, pero yo también a ti.- contestó la chica rubia abrazando a su amigo.*Si supieras que todo esto lo hacemos, en parte, por ti*

En ese momento Gabrielle tuvo la extraña sensación de estar siendo observada. Se separó del abrazo y se volvió bruscamente. En el borde del camino, cerca de la valla había una chica que no les quitaba ojo. Parecía sorprendida y se encontraba dudosa, como en la tesitura de acercarse a donde se encontraban o, simplemente salir huyendo.

- ¡Hola Halia!- saludó Joxer a la joven, al percatarse de su presencia.

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola! venía a por vosotros. Hoy hace un día precioso y pensé que os apetecería dar un paseo... Pero ya veo que tienes visita. Mejor vuelvo en otro momento.- y se dispuso a marcharse.

- ¡No! Halia espera no te vayas, ven aquí por favor. Quiero presentarte a alguien.

La chica volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó tímidamente al grupo.

- Ellas dos son mis mejores amigas en el mundo... Xena y Gabrielle. Chicas, os presento a Halia vive en el pueblo.

- ¿Halia? ¿Eres la hija de Nemes?- preguntó Xena casi segura de la respuesta.

- Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó la chica con gran sorpresa.

La princesa guerrera sonrió con satisfacción, su instinto le fallaba pocas veces.

- Bueno, yo crecí en esta casa, la granja era de mi abuela. Me acuerdo de tu padre, era un buen hombre y justo.

- Si, lo era. El mejor magistrado que ha conocido la aldea.- dijo la chica con tristeza.

- ¿Cesó en su cargo? - preguntó Xena con visible interés.

- No, murió y también mi madre cuando yo tenía 14 años. Cuidé de mi hermana pequeña hasta que creció... Luego ella también se marchó y me quedé aquí sola.

- Vaya, siento mucho tu pérdida... La verdad es que recuerdo a tus padres... pero a vosotras dos... Quizá no llegué a conoceros porque era muy joven cuando venía por aquí y hacía años que nadie habitaba la granja.

Halia se sintió triste e incómoda. No le gustaba hablar sobre su familia.

- Sí claro. Debe hacer muchísimo tiempo porque creo que es la primera vez que nos vemos. Bueno os dejo solos para que podáis hablar... ¡Ah! casi lo olvido, Joxer acuérdate que el baile de la aldea es pasado mañana. Ahora ya no tienes excusa para no venir, cualquiera de tus amigas puede cuidar a Cirene. Prométeme que vendrás.- dijo seductoramente.

- Estoo vale. Tienes razón puedo dejarla con Xena o Gabrielle. Está bien, iré. Nos vemos en la plaza de la aldea.- e hizo gesto de tirarle un beso al aire que Halia recogió al vuelo con gran teatralidad.

-¡Oh por favor!- soltó Gabrielle por lo bajo un poco molesta.

Halia la miró con fijeza, por lo que pareció un segundo, la calidez de su mirada desapareció y un atisbo de ira asomó a sus ojos grises. Gabrielle se sintió desconcertada por la extraña reacción de la chica pero ni Xena ni Joxer parecían haber notado nada raro.

- ¡Hasta pronto!

- ¡Adiós! - exclamaron Joxer y Xena al unísono.

Gabrielle no dijo nada, tan sólo pensó para sí misma *hay algo en esa chica que no me gusta*

Una vez dentro de la casa y alrededor de la chimenea, nuestros tres protagonistas conversaban acerca de lo vivido mientras estuvieron separados. Joxer escuchaba con atención los sucesos habituales en los que se habían visto envueltas sus dos amigas y él las ponía al corriente de sus progresos en el cuidado de bebés. Fue en ese momento cuando Halia surgió a colación.

- Y ¿que me dices de esa chica? Tu nueva amiga, la hija del magistrado. Parece que te llevas muy bien con ella.

- ¿Eh? Umm... ¿Halia? Oh es sólo una amiga. Lo del cambio de imagen fue idea suya. Me regaló la camisa y el chaleco y bueno... dejé de llevar el casco y la armadura como tu me sugeriste. Dijiste que nadie creería que soy un granjero si iba vestido así... Aunque claro que con mi estampa guerrera es difícil no pensar en mi como un gran héroe. De todas formas, lo tengo todo guardado en un baúl. Por si me hace falta... nunca se sabe jejeje.

*Ahora mismo busco el baúl y le pego fuego* pensó Xena con decisión

Las caras de las dos heroínas eran un poema, sabían a que se refería y si por ellas fuera no quisieran verle nunca más con esas pintas. Ni metido en medio de las luchas de las que milagrosamente lograba salir con vida. Ambas cruzaron una mirada de reprobación. Xena fue la primera en tratar de disuadirle.

- ¿Sabes qué Joxer? Estás mucho mejor así. Te favorece este estilo. Y creo que la compañía de Halia te puede beneficiar, es una chica agradable. ¿Tú que opinas Gabrielle? ¡Gabrielle!

- ¿Qué? estaba pensando en Halia... Oye Joxer, ¿no te parece que estas yendo un poco deprisa? Al fin y al cabo, hace menos de tres meses que la conoces... No sé, hay algo en ella que no me gusta... La forma en que me miró antes de irse...

- Gabrielle ¿que quieres decir? yo no noté nada extraño en ella. Me pareció una buena chica, sencilla y humilde. Su padre era el magistrado de la aldea, era un buen hombre... No veo nada extraño en ella y me alegro de que Joxer haya encontrado una buena amiga y quien sabe si algo más.- Aventuró la princesa guerrera mirando pícaramente a su amigo que no pareció notar el comentario, pues parecía pensar en otra cosa. De pronto reaccionó.

- Déjalo estar, Xena.- dijo visiblemente enfadado.- No conseguirás hacerla cambiar de idea. Cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza... Por lo visto, Gabrielle es incapaz de aceptar que una mujer pueda fijarse en mi, ¿verdad? ¿amiga? es superior a ti. Tú no me quieres, pero tampoco puedes creer que alguien sea capaz de amarme ¿no es eso? El estúpido y metepatas de Joxer... ¡Quien lo va a querer! Si no sirve para nada... Lo siento Xena pero creo que me voy a dormir, dale a Eva un beso de mi parte. ¡Buenas noches!

Tratando de ocultar las lágrimas se levantó, salió del salón y se encerró en su habitación. Mientras Gabrielle le seguía tratando de disculparse.

- ¡Espera! Joxer yo... lo siento no es eso. Yo no quise decir eso. No he querido hacerte daño. Joxer ¡vuelve! Serás cabezota... ¡Lo siento! abre la puerta por favor...

Xena con la pequeña en brazos, se acercó a ella que estaba de pié frente a la puerta.

- Déjale. Mañana se encontrará mejor. Sabes que los enfados no le duran mucho tiempo...

Lentamente las dos amigas volvieron al salón y se sentaron en las sillas que ocupaban hasta hacía un momento.

- Xena... conmigo nunca se había puesto así... estoy preocupada. Es extraño. A eso es a lo que me refiero, esa Halia lo está cambiando... Hay algo raro en ella. Lo sé. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

- ¡Hey un momento Gabrielle! creo que te estas excediendo al juzgarla. Esa chica no ha dado ninguna muestra de ser un peligro. Parece buena persona y te guste o no, es amiga de Joxer. Si quieres que te perdone, debes hacer un esfuerzo por tolerar a Halia. Joxer está muy ilusionado con ella y eso es bueno. Parece que está empezando a superar...

- Mis calabazas. Sí ya lo sé. Y eso debería hacerme feliz, de hecho... me hace feliz. Creo.. Yo es que no entiendo por que se ha ido a fijar en esa chica concretamente.

- Eso no importa. Él la ha elegido y si de verdad le consideras tu amigo, te alegrarás por él y dejarás que siga adelante con su vida, con la persona que ocupe su corazón... Gabrielle hablamos de esto antes. Acuérdate de Amoría. Tampoco te gustaba, pero creo que va siendo hora de que dejes atrás esos estúpidos celos. Joxer es tu amigo, pero no es de tu propiedad. Es difícil ver que alguien que te idolatra empiece a sentir afecto por otra persona y te deje de lado, pero no puedes dejar que sufra toda la vida. Bastante mal lo ha pasado ya... ¿no crees?

- Sí... creo que tienes razón. Quizá me dejé llevar por el miedo a perderle. Tal vez juzgué a Halia precipitadamente. Tengo que arreglar esto. *Aunque esta mosca muerta sigue sin gustarme*

- Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no enseñas a Joxer a bailar? Han quedado para ir juntos al baile de la aldea. Tú podrías ayudarle a preparar su cita con ella, estoy segura que eso le hará feliz... ¿Qué te parece?

- Bueno... no es realmente el mejor plan para una tarde... ¿Enseñarle a bailar? Eso va a ser difícil... Aunque bien pensado, seguro que me perdona, y podría demostrarle que realmente no tengo nada en contra de su amiga... ¡Que son unos cuantos pisotones en los pies por hacer feliz a un amigo! Está bien, lo haré.

- Perfecto, no esperaba menos de ti.- y le dirigió una sonrisa afectuosa.

Habían convertido la habitación más grande de la granja en lo mas parecido a un salón de baile. Los muebles del comedor permanecían amontonados al lado izquierdo de la sala, donde Xena aguardaba sentada y con Eva en brazos a que empezase el espectáculo. *Esto va a ser divertido* pensó regocijada la princesa guerrera. Cómicamente, sus dos amigos permanecían de pié en medio del salón, uno frente a otro e intentaban ponerse de acuerdo para empezar la clase de baile. Gabrielle le explicaba a Joxer con gran paciencia donde debía colocar sus manos. Al pobre casi le daba miedo tocarla. Era como si esperara recibir algún golpe o estirón de la nariz como pago a su osadía. Gabrielle tomó su mano izquierda con suavidad y la colocó sobre su espalda, justo entre los hombros y adoptó la misma postura con su mano derecha, entonces se percató de lo alto que era su amigo. *No estoy demasiado cómoda, pero tendrá que valer*

- Ahora dame la mano que tienes libre. Así muy bien. Vale creo que ya podemos empezar.

- Gabrielle ¿no estáis demasiado separados? Es una cita...-dijo Xena con un punto de maldad divertida en la voz.

- Oh... em... si si vale está bien acércate un poco más. Como si yo fuese Halia.

*¿Halia eh? Creo que me apetece más abrazarte a ti* Obedeciéndola, Joxer la atrajo hacia sí y sus cuerpos quedaron muy juntos... Podían sentir la respiración y los latidos del corazón del otro... Y entonces ella la tuvo por primera vez, aquélla extraña sensación, de cercanía, de confianza, de entrega... no sabia como ni porque, lo único que sabía es que se sentía bien, a gusto en ese abrazo, como si el resto del mundo no importara. Como si solo deseara quedarse allí, con él...

- Gabrielle, se hace tarde. ¿queréis empezar de una vez?

La voz de su mejor amiga la sacó de la ensoñación... *¿Pero que demonios me pasa?*

- Sí si ya vamos. -se giró hacia Joxer.-Venga mueve los pies al compás de los míos, como te he enseñado antes. Vale. Y... un dos tres, un dos tres... si ¡genia! eh ah oh noooooo aauuuuuuu ¡me has pisado! Para, para ¡Así noo!

- Oh... yo lo siento, lo siento mucho Gabrielle...

- Uff presiento que esta tarde va a ser muy largaaaaa.

Pasadas unas horas, parecía que Joxer empezaba a coger el ritmo, lo estaban pasando tan bien que Gabrielle no se había dado cuenta de que habían cambiado de postura. Sin darse cuenta había estado buscando la forma de encontrarse mas cómoda con su estatura. Había acabado con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro derecho, a la vez que Joxer apoyaba firmemente sus manos sobre las caderas de ella. Xena no había querido decirles nada, no queriendo interrumpir el momento que era casi mágico. *Hacen muy buena pareja. Ojalá Gabrielle se diese cuenta.* Seguían bailando en silencio, imaginando la música en sus cabezas, yendo y viniendo en suave cadencia, cual mecidos por suaves olas del mar. Rítmicos, juntos, como una sola persona. Realmente era un bonito espectáculo.*Tal vez no esté todo perdido, tal vez aún quede una posibilidad para ellos dos* y sonrió para sí misma ante la idea.

Desde el borde del camino otra persona observaba el mismo espectáculo a través de la ventana, pero sentimientos muy distintos llenaban en ese momento su corazón. Sin decir nada, Halia se volvió furiosamente y se marchó camino de la aldea, por donde había venido. Pensaba hacerles una visita y conocer mejor a esas dos amigas de Joxer pero ya había visto suficiente... aquello no le gustaba y desde luego no iba a quedarse así...

En ese momento fue como si Xena hubiese tenido un presentimiento. Algo le decía que sería mejor si dejaban de bailar, se estaba haciendo tarde...

- ¡Eh! chicos ya está bien, creo que Joxer ha progresado mucho. Ya es tarde, Eva tiene que cenar y debemos recoger todo esto antes de caer rendidos... ¡Menudo desorden hay aquí!

- ¿Eh? Ah... si si claro. Es que no me había dado cuenta de que fuese tan tarde...

En ese momento la chica rubia se dio cuenta de la situación en que se encontraban y se separó con rapidez del lado de su amigo. Joxer también la miraba algo confundido, los dos estaban un poco avergonzados. Miraban a Xena con cara de disculpa, como no entendiendo muy bien lo que había pasado.

- Eh... es verdad jeje. ¡Ah! Gabrielle muchas gracias por enseñarme a bailar. Lo he pasado muy bien. Mañana Halia se llevará una gran sorpresa.

- ¿Para que están las amigas? Además yo también lo he pasado bien. Ha sido... interesante. -dijo confusa e intentando encontrar una palabra que describiese su estado mental.- Voy a prepara algo para cenar.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí la primera parte, de momento ¿qué os parece? ^_^**


	3. Segunda Parte

**º Segunda Parte º**

Aquella tarde Joxer había ido a buscar a Halia a su casa. Llevaban un buen rato bailando en el centro de la plaza de la aldea, y aunque ambos se sentían muy a gusto, para él no era lo mismo. No había esa magia, no podía explicarlo pero bailar con Gabrielle era tan diferente... Todo era mejor, distinto con ella. *Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo por olvidarla, ella no me quiere y yo no quiero que sufra... Por los dos, por nuestra amistad, es preciso que rehaga mi vida* pensó para sí.

De todas formas, Halia no era hoy ella misma. Le había felicitado por su destreza al bailar pero con un tono de voz que no era el acostumbrado, como si estuviese molesta por algo. Estaba muy callada, no había dicho gran cosa en toda la tarde y aquello no era normal en ella, una chica tan alegre y locuaz.

Desde una esquina de la plaza de la aldea, Gabrielle les observa en silencio *¿por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto? recuérdalo, es por la seguridad de Joxer, esa chica te parece sospechosa. Aún así... esto es una locura... si Xena se entera... La dejé dormida en casa, Eva le estaba dando una tarde horrorosa y en cuanto se quedaron dormidas me escapé sin siquiera dejarle una nota. No, definitivamente esto no le va a gustar. Puede que lo entienda o puede que no pero eso es lo de menos. Volvió a centrar su atención en Halia y Joxer. Seguían en el centro de la improvisada pista de baile, muy juntos... parecía como si Halia le estuviese sugiriendo algo... bah desde aqui no puedo oir nada de lo que dicen... Dejan de bailar... Se están marchando de la plaza ¿a dónde irán? tengo que seguirles...*

- Joxer, ya estoy un poco cansada de bailar... ¿que te parece si descansamos un poco?

- Umm está bien. Como quieras.

Lentamente se retiraron de la pista de baile agarrados de la mano.

- ¿Que te parece si te enseño mi casa? Me gustaría que vieses la casa en la que crecí. Tuve una infancia muy feliz.- Si... si tu quieres.- dijo fingiendo timidez.

-Emm si si, es buena idea, vamos.- dijo Joxer por no herir sus sentimientos, aunque realmente la idea no le apetecía para nada.

Llegaron al linde del portal de la casa de Halia que era como cualquier otra casa en la aldea. Un pequeño porche con un columpio de madera llamó su atención...

- Cirene se lo pasaría muy bien en ese columpio.- pensó en voz alta.

- Sí claro que sí.- sonrió la chica con una pizca de sospecha en su mirada.- Anda pasa dentro, quiero enseñarte algo.

Joxer se detuvo unos instantes más, observando el columpio con detenimiento * es la casa ideal para una familia* después la siguió al interior de la vivienda.

Mientras tanto, Gabrielle los había seguido manteniendo la distancia. *¿Qué demonios pretendía esa mujer? Bueno... está muy claro lo que pretende, será zorra...¿pero qué estoy haciendo? Lo que hagan o dejen de hacer esos dos no es asunto mío... no me debería interesar lo más mínimo... Ahora mismo vuelvo a casa, si es lo mejor, volveré a casa antes de que Xena se despierte y... ¡agh! no puedo... No quiero que esa mujer me robe a Joxer.. él es mío... No puedo soportarlo. Gabrielle ¿te estás oyendo? No puedo, tengo que impedir que esa relación vaya a a más...*

Dejando a un lado el torbellino mental que tenía en la cabeza, decidió guiarse por lo práctico: Halia no le gustaba, estaba sola con Joxer en una casa enorme... su amigo podía estar en peligro y nada iba a impedir que ella acudiese en su ayuda. Así las cosas, buscó un lugar por el que le fuera posible acceder a la casa y finalmente, lo encontró. Una de las ventanas traseras del edificio estaba abierta. Con la agilidad de un gato se deslizó a través de ella. Cayó de pié en una habitación que parecía un trastero húmedo y lóbrego. La humedad y el polvo acumulados reposaban sobre decenas de muebles antiguos apilados en un enorme montón. Había mesas, escritorios, sillas... Pero lo que llamó poderosamente su atención, fueron tres pergaminos que representaban la efigie de tres personas. La tinta utilizada era de colores y el trazo tan nítido que le parecía tener delante de ella la efigie de aquellos a quienes el pergamino representaba. Gabrielle pensó para sí misma que habrían h echo falta muchas plumas para realizar aquellas obras de arte, una por cada uno de los colores utilizados. Aquello era un papiro especial y ese tipo de tinta no se podía encontrar en ningún lugar de Grecia. Debía proceder de la tierra de los faraones o incluso de más allá. El primer pergamino representaba la efigie de un hombre de mediana edad, a juzgar por los rasgos severos de su faz debía ser el padre de Halia, que había sido magistrado de la aldea... El segundo de los pergaminos mostraba al mismo hombre junto a una joven que debía tener la edad de Halia. Gabrielle se fijó muy bien en el pergamino aunque resultaba evidente que no se trataba de su nueva "amiga" debía ser otra persona... ¿pero quién? Por último, el tercer pergamino mostraba claramente a Halia con un bebé en brazos... debía ser su hermana menor. Todos sonreían y parecían muy alegres. Mientras el resto de objetos allí presentes aparecía cubiertos de polvo y avejentados por la humedad y el desuso, los tres pergaminos estaban en perfecto estado, como si hubiesen sido especialmente mimados. Los dejó caer suavemente sobre la mesa donde los había encontrado y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, tirando suavemente hacia delante sin emitir ningún sonido. Quería saber en que lugar de la casa se encontraba. Sin embargo, lo que vio por la rendija de la puerta fue sin duda algo que jamás hubiese esperado y casi se cayó de la impresión. En el centro del salón de la casa, Halia permanecía de pié mirando a Joxer con odio, tenía el pelo revuelto y sostenía firmemente una daga que pendía amenazante de su mano derecha. Joxer estaba atado a una silla frente a ella parecía cansado, tenia los ojos cerrados y la cabeza le caía hacia un lado, como un peso muerto. Aquello era inaudito.

- ¿Pero que es lo que estáis haciendo? ¡Sois un par de degenerados! Podría esperar algo así de ti Halia pero Joxer no crei que te gustaran bueno... "ese tipo de cosas" (y recalcó la frase).

- ¿Qué? ¿pero se puede saber que haces tu aquí pequeña entrometida?

- Gabrielle... ¿eres tu? ¡Vete! tienes que salir de aquí. Está loca. Tiene poderes mentales. Tienes que avisar a Xena... Estamos en peligro... Eva está en peligro.

- ¿Joxer? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- ¡Cállate!.- volvió a golpearle.- ¿Ya despides a tu amiguita? Déjala que se quede, así me ayudará a conseguir lo que quiero...

- ¡No! no me iré hasta que alguien me explique que demonios esta pasando aquí.

- Ya te lo he dicho, Halia tiene poderes mentales o algo así... los aprendió en Sumeria... Gabrielle, esta loca ¿Quieres hacerme caso y huir mientras puedas?

- Mis poderes se llaman telekinesia cariño, te lo dije antes.- sonrió malévolamente. Empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Gabrielle amenazadoramente.

La guerrera rubia se había dado cuenta hace rato de que estaban en peligro... Tenia razón respecto a Halia, sus intenciones no eran buenas. Preparó los sais y se dispuso lista para la lucha. No había tiempo para buscar a Xena, tendría que ayudar a Joxer sola. No permitiría que nada malo le pasase, iba a terminar con aquella demente costase lo que costase.

- Así que ¿ tu eres la madre de Cirene mmm? Lo supe desde el principio, la forma en que le miras... hay ternura y pasión en esa mirada...

- ¿Qué? ¡vuelve a consultar tu bola de cristal bruja, ella me odia!- exclamó Joxer con tristeza.

- A mi no me podrás engañar, te he descubierto rubita... pero ellos son míos y tu vas a dejarnos el camino libre... ¡Vas a morir!

Gabrielle esquivó la daga con un movimiento rápido. Saltó hacia atrás, cayendo firmemente sobre su peso y el cuchillo pasó como una exhalación rozando su brazo derecho, clavándose en la pared con un siseo.

- ¡Con que esas tenemos chica equilibrista! Ah pero no te será tan fácil escapar de mi.

De pronto Gabrielle notó un halo de energía que la rodeaba y le constreñía el cuerpo, era como si mil cuchillos diminutos se le clavaran en la piel, sentí una opresión inmensa en el pecho, no podía respirar... era incapaz de moverse y de pensar ¿que demonios le ocurría?

- Jia jia jia jia te preguntaras que te esta pasando... Aprendí telekinesia de una maestra sumeria. Si proyecto mi energía contra tu cuerpo consigo lograr este bonito efecto, los huesos crujen hasta que el dolor es tan fuerte que solo hay dolor... jajjajaja

- ¡Gabrielle! ¿estas bien? ¿me oyes? ¡Déjala tranquila tu... bruja sumeria! No debí confiar en ti... ¿ pero en que estaba pensando?

La chica rubia solo oía el conocido rumor de la voz de su amigo perdiéndose en la lejanía y cayó al suelo desvanecida. Cuando por fin despertó un aroma conocido como a madera quemada anegó sus sentidos. Intentó levantarse y formarse una idea de donde se encontraba. Tenía los pies y las manos atados y una mordaza en la boca, levantó la vista y vio que Joxer seguía atado a la misma silla que antes, también amordazado. La casa estaba en llamas y el humo anegaba el suelo donde ella se encontraba, si esto seguía así morirían ahogados de un momento a otro. Halia estaba de pié ante ellos y parecía esperar a que ella volviera en sí.

- Ahora que estáis los dos despiertos voy a despedirme. He escogido un bonito día, nadie os oirá, todo el mundo esta en la fiesta de la aldea... la música está tan alta...¡me encanta la orquesta! Cuando la gente vea las llamas será demasiado tarde para vosotros... ¡Ah! vuestra amiguita Xena debe seguir dormida...el té que tomamos esta tarde llevaba una sorpresa... Digamos que en su taza había un potente somnífero. Sólo quiero deciros que no debéis preocuparos por Cirene porque voy a cuidarla muy bien y crecerá muy feliz con una mamá tan abnegada como yo.- Se acercó peligrosamente a Joxer, como si se tratara de una serpiente de cascabel al acecho de su víctima y le acarició la mejilla.- Podríamos haber sido felices los tres, Cirene tú y yo... pero no, tenías que salvarla.-miró a Gabrielle con profundo odio, y de nuevo se dirigió a él.- Ahora tengo que matarte, con todo el dolor de mi corazón... lo mismo pasó con papá... yo no quería pero él me obligó... Te quiero, nunca te olvidaré. Adiós mi amor.

Se inclinó sobre él y le quitó lentamente la mordaza, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocar los suyos, la puerta de la casa cayó rota hecha pedazos y el estruendo hizo a Halia volverse bruscamente buscando con la mirada el lugar de procedencia del estruendo. Allí se encontró cara a cara con... ¡Xena! que acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

- ¡Hola! ¿Me esperabais?

- ¡Xena! ¡Gracias a los Dioses! Ten cuidado, está completamente loca y tiene poderes mentales.- exclamó Joxer con preocupación

Gabrielle seguía amordazada y agotada. Xena tranquilizó a su amigo con una de esas miradas que suelen dar a entender que posee la suficiente información sobre su oponente como para dominar la situación sin problemas.

- Tsk tsk tsk... Halia ¿Organizas una fiestecita privada y no me invitas? Eso no está nada bien...

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, Xena había dado un tremendo salto y se encontraba tras ella, apuntando con el chakram certeramente a su cuello. Aquello pilló a la demente por sorpresa pero ésta, rápidamente concentró toda su energía mental en ella e intentó paralizarla. La energía de Halia era muy poderosa, Xena podía sentir el dolor y la parálisis muscular invadir su cuerpo... el chakram se escurrió lentamente de su mano, no podía seguir sosteniéndolo... Si aquello seguía así durante mucho más tiempo Halia conseguiría paralizarla y todo habría terminado. Intentando concentrar toda la energía que le quedaba en el movimiento, Xena alargó los brazos y empujó a la chica hacia adelante con toda la fuerza de que disponía. Aquello pilló desprevenida a la bruja, que no esperaba este movimiento y durante unos segundos (justo los que Xena necesitaba para recuperarse) perdió la concentración sobre la princesa guerrera. Una llamarada de odio se encendió en los ojos grises de la chica y cruzó como una exhalación torciendo su sonrisa y transformándola en una horrible mueca.

- Eres fuerte Xena, nadie antes había podido evitar caer victima de mis asombrosos poderes mentales... pero siento decirte que eso solo era una pequeña muestra de lo que soy capaz... ¡prepárate a morir!

- ¿Sabes? Sería millonaria si alguien me diera un dinar cada vez que una loca psicótica se ha atrevido a presagiar mi muerte.

Halia más fuera de sí que nunca, arremetió otra vez contra ella con mayor influjo mental que la vez anterior. Pero esta vez no tuvo éxito en su empresa. Con un certero movimiento, Xena esquivó su mirada y quedó a salvo. *No puedo estar esquivándola continuamente... no hay tiempo* La casa estaba empezando a arder completamente y si no acababa con aquello iban a morir todos. Decidió jugar el as que tenia en la manga.

- Brianna ¿que diría tu padre adoptivo si te viese en esta situación? Tu padre, para el que la verdadera Halia y tu lo erais todo. Que te acogió en su casa cuando volviste de Sumeria con tu pequeña...

- Tú no sabes nada... ¡ Me dejaron sola!

- El incendio fue un accidente. Murieron los tres y no pudiste hacer nada por ellos. Te quedaste sola... y quisiste llenar esa soledad...

- ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!

- Por eso quisiste ganarte el corazón de Joxer... porque pensaste que de paso podrías ser la mama de su niña... Así de alguna manera recuperabas a tu hijita... pero te diste cuenta de que él no te amaba. Ayer por la tarde cuando espiaste por la ventana y le viste bailar con Gabrielle. Te diste cuenta que el nunca te iba a querer como tu deseabas. Habías vuelto a quedarte sola...

- ¡Tú no sabes nada de nada! El incendio de hace 5 años no fue ningún accidente. Tengo poderes especiales... uno ya lo has visto, se llama telekinesia... el otro es aún más interesante, se llama pirokinesia. Puedo hacer brotar el fuego con solo desearlo. Lo aprendí de una vieja chamana Sumeria. En uno de mis constantes viajes hacia las tierras del Nilo en busca de papiros especiales para mi padre. Yo los maté ¡y no me arrepiento! Halia no tenía bastante con robarme el amor de nuestro padre que siempre la quiso más a ella... también quería robarme a mi hija. Cuando volví de mi último viaje la niña la llamaba mamá y a mi ni siquiera me conocía. Me la había robado también a ella. No me quedaba nada. Así que decidí que iban a pagar por ello. Les encerré dentro y le prendí fuego a la casa. Como eran las fiestas del pueblo nadie se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Nadie me inculpó porque se suponía que todavía estaba de viaje. No había indicios de que el fuego hubiese sido provocado... simplemente la casa había ardido sin más. Los vecinos fueron muy amables ayudándome a reconstruir la casa.

- Brianna, matarnos a todos no te hará sentir mejor

- Te equivocas.. ¡merecéis la muerte! Todos los que disfrutáis burlándoos de mi y mi insufrible soledad. Vosotros sois los primeros, pero si el mundo no tiene un lugar para mí se lo haré pagar.

La fuerza de las llamas se intensificó, la chica parecía controlar el fuego a su voluntad.

- Tus poderes provienen de tu mente, pero los controla tu estado emocional. Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. No permitiré que mis amigos mueran. Detén esto antes de que sea tarde.

- ¡Cállate!

La chica volvió a atacarla con su fuerza mental, pero Xena esquivó el ataque con un salto certero. Alargó la mano y con un movimiento rápido recuperó el chakram. No se podía razonar con ella... le aguardaba un destino trágico. Xena calculó mentalmente la distancia y con un lanzamiento certero el chakram reboto en la pared de su derecha, después en la izquierda y finalmente fue a dar sobre un enorme escudo de metal que adornaba la habitación, justo encima de donde Brianna se encontraba.

- ¡Has fallado, Xena!- expreso la bruja con ojos de triunfo.

- No lo creo- afirmó Xena al mismo tiempo que el escudo se tambaleaba peligrosamente.

El escudo se descolgó sobre Brianna con un tremendo estruendo justo cuando el chakram volvía a manos de Xena que se lo colgó del cinto una vez más. La bruja psicótica había quedado fuera de combate bajo la pesada chapa de metal.

Xena se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos, rápidamente les desató y le quitó la mordaza a Gabrielle.

- Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí. La casa se va a derrumbar. ¿Podéis caminar?

- Creo que sí. Gracias Xena, has llegado justo a tiempo.- expresó la chica rubia con agradecimiento

- Vamos os sacare de aquí.- les sonrió la guerrera.

- ¡Gracias a los Dioses, Xena!- expresó Joxer con alegría.- Creí que esta vez no lo contábamos.

Los tres salieron corriendo lo más deprisa que les fue posible, y cuando ya habían alcanzado la puerta y Xena vio que sus amigos estaban a salvo, volvió a entrar.

- ¡Xenaaa! ¡Vuelve! ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?

- ¡Voy a por Brianna!

Desde donde se encontraba pudo comprobar que la joven había conseguido quitarse el pesado escudo de encima y la ira la consumía por dentro al comprobar que sus rehenes habían conseguido huir. No pudiendo controlar sus poderes, el fuego se avivó aún más y el techo de la cabaña se derrumbó pesadamente sobre ella. Con un terrible grito de angustia, la chica cayó muerta por su propia mano.

Al comprobar que nada más podía hacer por ella, Xena salió corriendo de la casa que se terminó de derrumbar justo cuando ella consiguió salir fuera. La casa había estaba quedando consumida a ceniza y escombros y continuaba ardiendo sin remedio. Desde fuera Gabrielle la llamaba desesperada y Joxer intentaba calmarla, aunque él también estaba preocupado. De pronto sus ojos captaron la conocida figura de su mejor amiga que emergía de la espesa capa de humo.

- ¡Xena! Estamos aquí. ¡Gracias a los Dioses que estás bien!

- ¿Y la chica?

- Su nombre era Brianna. Ha muerto. No he podido hacer nada por ella. Parte de la casa se le ha caído encima.

Los tres amigos se miraron en silencio. Nadie sabía que decir. Puede que Brianna fuese una bruja psicótica pero la muerte de una persona nunca era recibida con agrado por sus bondadosos corazones.

- ¿Dónde está Cirene?

- Está bien. La ha dejado con una amiga que la está cuidando. ¡Ahí vienen los refuerzos! Creo que a la aldea se le ha aguado la fiesta.

Decenas de aldeanos y aldeanas acudían corriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraban ante el estruendo causado por el semiderrumbe de la casa y por las llamas, tan altas que podían verse desde cualquier lugar de la aldea. La gente iba y venía trayendo cubos de agua y ayudaban a calmar el fuego. Nadie sabía muy bien que demonios había pasado pero era necesario unirse para conseguir que el fuego no se extendiera a las casas de al lado. Mientras ayudaban en lo que podían, Gabrielle quiso satisfacer su curiosidad ya que las preguntas sin respuesta se agolpaban en su cabeza.

- Xena como supiste donde estábamos... espera ¿como sabias todo eso sobre Brianna?

- Empecé a sospechar de ella la tarde que enseñaste a Joxer a bailar. Tuve una extraña sensación, como si alguien me estuviese observando, y al mirar hacia la ventana vi a Halia espiándonos, más concretamente espiandoos a vosotros porque no os quitaba el ojo de encima. Pensé que quizá entraría a visitarnos pero la expresión de ira fría que vi en su mirada no me gustó nada. Su forma de actuar fue muy rara. Furiosa se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Desde ese momento estuve sobre aviso. Probablemente tenías razón al sospechar de ella. Así que cuando esta tarde temprano vino a tomar el té y ella me lo sirvió con tanta insistencia, simulé que lo tomaba. Deduje que debía contener algún somnífero. A fin de que pareciese convincente me hice la dormida durante gran parte de la tarde: cuando Halia se marchó, cuando Joxer se fue a recogerla y finalmente cuando tu te escabulliste detrás de ellos. Una vez estuve libre me fui con la niña a ver a la comadrona de la aldea, que es una vieja amiga mía. La mujer ya es anciana y supuse que no estaría de fiesta. La encontré en su casa y le pedí que me contase cosas sobre Halia. Lo primero que me dijo al darle yo la descripción de la chica es que se llamaba Brianna y que Halia era el nombre de su difunta hermana. Entonces me contó que Nemes recogió a Brianna en uno de sus constantes viajes a Sumeria donde acudía a comprar papiros y tintas especiales para escribir los legajos legales. La adoptó como una hija. Desde que su esposa había muerto hacía un año había criado solo a Halia y pensó que Brianna podría convertirse en una excelente compañera de juegos para su solitaria hija. Pero Brianna no estaba tan sola en Sumeria como Nemes creía. Es cierto que la chica era huérfana, pero le quedaba su abuela que era chamana y durante los períodos que permanecía con ella, la instruía en su viejo arte. Brianna tenía talento natural y aprendía con rapidez. La chica viajaba cada cierto tiempo a Sumeria ya que Nemes no quería que perdiese contacto con sus raíces y de paso le traía al viejo magistrado la tinta y papiros que necesitaba. Pero Brianna volvió acompañada de uno de sus viajes. Vino acompañada de su hija, un bebé de seis meses de edad. Sobre los orígenes de la niña nada se sabe en la aldea, sólo que la familia la acogió con los brazos abiertos. Pero Brianna ya no era la misma, supongo que sus poderes de chamana la estaban consumiendo. Lo sé por propia experiencia. Parece ser que solicitó mas pronto de lo acostumbrado volver a partir hacia Sumeria y Nemes quiso oponerse alegando que la pequeña no podía exponerse a tantos viajes. Amenazó a Brianna, que insistía en llevarse a la niña con ella. El caso es que finalmente Brianna partió dejando a su hija al cuidado de Nemes y Halia. Algún tiempo después sucedió un terrible accidente, mientras Brianna seguía de viaje, la casa de Nemes ardió en llamas sin motivo aparente y los tres murieron abrasados: Nemes, su hija Halia y la niña de Brianna. Con esto tuve más que suficiente, sabía donde estabais y que además los dos corríais peligro.

- ¡Eso es! en la casa vi tres extraños papiros en los que se representaba a tres personas. Una era Brianna, la otra debía ser Halia y el anciano era Nemes. Brianna debía llevar esos retratos de sus familiares consigo durante su último viaje. Por eso no ardieron con la casa en el incendio de hace 5 años. Sé que no es el momento, que una persona ha muerto... pero os lo dije. Había algo raro en ella.

- Gabrielle, espero que me perdones por no haberte hecho caso desde el principio. La próxima vez prometo escucharte y hacer más caso de tus presentimientos. Me dejé llevar por mi conocimiento de los habitantes de la aldea. Pero me fui muy joven de aquí y desde entonces han cambiado muchas cosas...

- Sí, Gabrielle. Tenías toda la razón respecto a Halia. Y yo he vuelto a demostrar que no soy más que un tonto.-expresó Joxer con pesadumbre.- Si no fuese por mi culpa quizá no se hubiese organizado toda esta catástrofe. No os hubiese puesto en peligro mortal y esa chica Halia o Brianna o como quiera que se llamara no estaría muerta.

- Joxer no. Mírame no ha sido tu culpa. Esa chica estaba loca. Podría haberle pasado a cualquiera.- trató de reconfortarlo Gabrielle.

- Pero me ha pasado a mi. Siempre me pasa a mi.

- Joxer a mi también consiguió engañarme, por lo menos al principio. Además no nos ha pasado nada. ¡Alegra esa cara, hombre!

- Gracias a ti. Xena si no es por ti, ahora mismo no seríamos más que cenizas y esa loca se hubiese llevado a Ev... digo Cirene quien sabe donde. Dejadme sólo, no soy más que un estorbo...

- Joxer, espera... ¿se puede saber a dónde vas?

- A la taberna... a ver si emborrachándome puedo olvidar por un momento que soy un idiota.

- Joxer...

Xena tomó a Gabrielle del brazo.

- Déjale, necesita estar solo. Tenemos que ayudar a apagar el incendio. Después hablaremos.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí la segunda parte. Escribir acción y aventura se me da realmente mal. Cuando escribes un fanfic de una serie de TV como _Xena _que precisamente, es de aventuras, esto puede resultar un problema. Lo siento si la escena de acción es un poco floja, se que es mejorable y hay gente muy buena escribiendo ahí fuera. Yo me siento más a gusto escribiendo cursiladas y melodrama, pero me apetecía probar algo un poco más parecido a la acción en este fanfic y ahí queda. Pido disculpas por mi inexperiencia en este campo. ^_^**


	4. Tercera Parte

**º Tercera Parte º**

La fiesta en la aldea había terminado definitivamente. Oyeron a alguien comentar que había pasado lo mismo que hacía 5 años, y que la pobre chica que se salvó en aquella ocasión hoy no había tenido la misma suerte. Tras haber apagado el incendio, todo el mundo fue a recogerse a sus casas porque ya era bastante tarde. Xena preguntó a un lugareño por la taberna, pero el hombre le dijo que el ambiente no estaba para fiestas así que seguramente debía estar cerrada. Xena y Gabrielle se dirigieron hacia donde el hombre les indicó, en busca de Joxer. Mientras, Xena aprovechó para decirle a su amiga algo que llevaba quemándole dentro desde hacía rato.

- Gabrielle está claro que tus sospechas respecto a Halia se han confirmado, pero tú no saliste como alma que lleva el diablo a impedir esa cita sólo por ese motivo.

- Xena, ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ambas sabemos que tu viniste aquí por Joxer. Viniste a impedir esa cita. Creo que de un tiempo a esta parte se han despertado en ti ciertos sentimientos hacia él. Lo supe cuando os vi bailar juntos el otro día. Y lo he sabido hoy. Quizá te lo niegues a ti misma y hagas hasta lo imposible por no admitir el sentimiento. Gabrielle sé sincera contigo misma.

- Pero Xena yo no...

- Sólo te pido que lo pienses. Eres la única capaz de remediar esta estúpida situación. Mira dentro de tu corazón, conoces la respuesta. Arregla esto antes de que sea tarde.

- Xena lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido. Estás equivocada. Él es mi amigo. Sólo eso.

- Pocas veces he estado tan segura de algo como lo estoy de vosotros dos. Gabrielle aún no es tarde. Sólo te pido que pienses en ello, creo que no es demasiado pedir.

- Es que yo...- tras la mirada de desesperación que le lanzó su mejor amiga, finalmente musitó.- Está bien. Lo haré, pero no te prometo nada.

- Buena chica. Y ahora me voy a recoger a Eva. Te dejo la misión de recoger a tu " amigo". Así tendréis tiempo de hablar a solas. Os veré en casa.

Tras esto Xena siguió caminando hacia delante y Gabrielle se quedó sola perdida en sus pensamientos. Le volvieron a la mente los momentos vividos en poder de Halia o como quiera que fuera su nombre. Cuando hubiese hecho, dicho o dado cualquier cosa por salvarle, deseado mil veces morir ella en lugar de él. Aquel extraño sentimiento tan hondo que se había despertado en ella cuando bailaron juntos la otra tarde... ¿Pasión? No no podía ser... ¿o sí? Ahora mismo pensaba en él y un sentimiento de angustia le atenazaba la garganta *espero que no le haya pasado nada* Era como si la emoción contenida pugnase por salir ¿amor? No no podía ser... no podía creerlo. Él era su amigo, es normal sentir apego y cariño por los amigos, el preocuparse por su bienestar...

A lo lejos divisó el edificio que andaba buscando, la taberna del pueblo que aparecía cerrada a cal y canto. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda pensando en dónde demonios se habría ido a meter Joxer cuando de repente distinguió la forma alta y desgarbada de su mejor amigo. Estaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada a la vieja taberna. Con paso firme y decidido llegó hasta su altura.

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces ahí tirado en medio de la calle?

El chico levantó la mirada como si fuese la primera noticia que tenía de que ella se encontraba junto a él. Ni siquiera la había visto llegar.

- Justo la persona a la que menos me apetece ver en este mundo. Estoy aquí haciendo el inútil, que es para lo único que sirvo.

- Estás borracho. ¿Se puede saber cuantas cervezas te has bebido?

- Para tu información, bella mujer que todo lo sabe sólo me ha dado tiempo a beberme una, porque el tabernero ha cerrado en cuanto he llegado y se ha ido a sofocar el maldito incendio junto a todos los aldeanos que aún se tenían en pié. Los demás se marcharon a sus casas ya hace rato.

- Que es lo que deberíamos hacer nosotros dos. Anda vámonos, Xena nos está esperando.

- No, vete tú. Yo me quedo. No tengo ganas de ver a nadie y menos a Xena.

No fueron tanto las palabras sino el tono que empleó para decirlas. La estaba desafiando... él nunca lo hacía... Por segunda vez esta semana Joxer le estaba mostrando una parte de su personalidad desconocida para ella... Aquello le despertaba extraños sentimientos ¿pasión, deseo? que no recordaba haber sentido antes por Joxer. Mejor dicho, no recordaba haber sentido esto por nadie...

- Pues vas a venir conmigo, te guste o no...

A Joxer no le dio tiempo a contestar. Gabrielle lo levantó del suelo y le hizo caminar hasta la granja donde Xena se encontraba ya hacía rato en compañía de su hija. Su mejor amiga la ayudó a llevar a Joxer hasta su cuarto, donde Gabrielle lo recostó sobre su cama. De un momento a otro se oyó a Eva llorar desesperada y Xena salió a ver que le ocurría a su hijita. Gabrielle volvió a quedarse a solas con Joxer, que parecía dormido...*Hay que reconocer que la nueva indumentaria le sienta bien... está tan atractivo* pensó Gabrielle mordiéndose el labio superior.

- ¿Por qué me estás mirando tan fijamente?

La chica se sobresaltó, ante la inesperada pregunta para la que ni siquiera tenía preparada una respuesta convincente.

- No por nada... Joxer, buenas noches

- Buenas noches.

Xena salió a su encuentro y le contó que la pequeña Eva había tenido una pesadilla pero que estaba bien y ya había vuelto a dormirse. Las dos mujeres se desearon buenas noches y cada una se retiró a su habitación.

La noche iba a ser larga. Gabrielle era incapaz de dormir. Los recientes acontecimientos la mantenían despierta. Necesitaba asimilar todo lo que le estaba pasando, todo lo que estaba sintiendo... si sólo pudiese hablar con él y explicarle como se sentía... Tenía que intentarlo. Se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar a Joxer a su habitación. Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo pensó dos veces en volver sobre sus pasos. Podía hablar con él más adelante, cuando los dos estuviesen más calmados... No, debía hacerlo ahora. Él ya había esperado demasiado tiempo. Se acercó titubeante a la puerta que parecía entreabierta, según pudo comprobar Joxer estaba tras ella. Al parecer tampoco podía conciliar el sueño.

- ¿Joxer? empujó la puerta suavemente. Joxer, sé que puedes oírme. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante. Tienes que oír esto. Déjame abrir la puerta por favor.

- ¡Esto es genial! otra vez. Vete y déjame dormir ya he tenido bastante de todas vosotras... primero la loca de Halia y ahora tú con tus "ya te lo dije" y "que razón tengo" podéis iros todas a... -su perorata se cortó de repente cuando, al intentar cerrarle la puerta de la habitación en la cara, sólo consiguió pillarse el dedo índice en los goznes.

- ¡Ayyyyy!- gritó intentando sentarse en el suelo, ocultando la cara entre sus manos.

Se quedó allí sentado con la mano herida sobre las rodillas y la otra mano sobre la cabeza. Gabrielle se sentó en el suelo junto a él, riendo con gran estruendo. En ese momento Joxer cayó en la cuenta de todo el tiempo que hacía en que no la había oído reír con ganas. Ella notó su mirada e intentó mantener sus carcajadas bajo control.

- Lo siento, Joxer.- dijo seriamente.- No me estoy riendo de ti. Es sólo que... la situación es tan divertida...

- Esta bien Gabby, no había oído tu risa desde hace siglos... Ha sido agradable.

Gabrielle le devolvió la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Me has llamado Gabby. Ya no sueles hacerlo...

- Las cosas ahora son diferentes.

Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, pero antes ella pudo ver sus ojos oscuros llenos de lágrimas. Por primera vez comprendió todo lo que él había sufrido. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al verle así. Empatizando con él de aquella forma Gabrielle empezó a darse cuenta de como todo había cambiado durante esos últimos días en los que había pasado de la amistad a los celos y de los celos... *Pero... ¿debo decirle algo a Joxer? No quiero herirle. Me gustaría estar segura de lo que siento... Sé que una vez le revele mis verdaderos sentimientos, todo cambiará y no podremos dar marcha atrás. ¿De verdad quiero arriesgar nuestra amistad? Aunque, por otro lado, Joxer lo arriesgó todo por contármelo. Corrió el riesgo de decírmelo, fue mucho más valiente que yo*

La chica suspiró con decisión.

- Joxer, necesito hablar contigo

Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con su mano y le apartaba un mechón de pelo marrón que le caía sobre los ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Gabrielle?-respondió desconcertado ante la extraña sensación de tener la mano de Gabeielle sobre su pelo.-Esto tiene que ser un sueño...

- No.- le sonrió Gabrielle mientras un hondo suspiro precedía a sus próximas palabras, largo tiempo meditadas.- Joxer, te quiero.- volvió a respirar hondo y repitió.- Estoy enamorada de ti.- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- Joxer lo siento tanto... no me di cuenta hasta ahora... Al verte con Halia yo no podía, no quería... Lo siento.

La boca de Joxer continuaba abierta en shock. Entonces, una sombra de sospecha se sumió sobre sus ojos, se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia dentro de la habitación.

- Halia claro ¿cómo no me di cuenta? Igual que con Amoría. La señorita no soporta que su cachorrillo indefenso la abandone. Celos... pero celos de amiga. Buenas noches, Gabrielle por hoy ya he sufrido bastantes humillaciones ¿no crees?

Gabrielle se había levantado con ímpetu y puso una mano en su brazo obligándole a darse la vuelta y mirarla a los ojos.

- Joxer. No es eso. O bueno sí, pero no son celos de amiga... hoy he comprendido que son reales.

Joxer se quedó frente a ella haciendo patente con su expresión que no se creía nada de todo aquello.

- Es la verdad. No sé por qué ha ocurrido, no sé por qué ahora, simplemente te quiero *tenía que creerla, no podía perderle, no ahora después de todo lo que habían sufrido...*

En ese momento todo a su alrededor se paralizó. Él no podía apartar los ojos de su hipnótica mirada. La expresión de amor en su cara era todo lo que él siempre había querido en el mundo.

- Gabby...-susurró alargando una mano para acariciar su mejilla. Ella no solo no se apartó sino que se acercó más, cada vez más hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para besarle. En ese momento el resto del mundo desapareció. Aquello era completamente distinto de cualquier beso que habían compartido durante los hechizos bajo los que habían caído con anterioridad. Era real, mágico. Joxer ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que ella rompió el beso, se apartó un poco y empezó a besar cada una de las lágrimas que resbalaban por su cara.

- ¡Por los Dioses Gabrielle!- de repente Joxer estaba más feliz de lo que nunca lo había sido en toda su vida y cogió a su Gabby por la citura mientras la elevaba en el aire y la hacía girar suavemente alrededor, mirándola a los ojos mientras ella reía. La bajó suavemente al suelo y ella volvió a posar sus labios sobre los suyos. El beso duró lo que parecieron horas, y Joxer sintió que ya podía morir feliz. En ese momento Gabrielle empezó a acercarse y apretarse contra él cada vez más y el beso dejó de ser tan inocente. Los dos se abrazaron apasionadamente y el deseo se adueñó de ellos. Joxer intentó controlar su reacción, pero Gabrielle presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo cada vez más y más contra él mientras aproximaba su pierna contra el bulto en sus pantalones. Joxer no pudo apagar el gemido que escapó de sus labios. Gabrielle cerró la puerta de una patada tras de sí, mientras Joxer la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba hacia la cama. Se apretó contra ella y llevó sus manos hacia sus pechos. Ella gimió suavemente y Joxer retiró bruscamente las manos. Una parte interna dentro de él todavía esperaba que ella le golpeara. La cara de Gabrielle revelaba lo nerviosa que se sentía.

- No tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres.- le dijo Joxer dulcemente, apartándole de la cara el pelo corto.- Lo sabes, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

- No .- dijo Gabrielle.- Quiero hacerlo. Es sólo que... Hace mucho tiempo que... no hago esto. Se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo avergonzada. Joxer rompió a reír y aproximó su cara a la de él.

- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que yo lo hago a menudo? ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando? Su sonrisa era tan adorable que los miedos de la chica se desvanecieron inmediatamente, y atrajo con avidez sus labios a los suyos.

- Te quiero.- murmuró.

Sus labios se separaron sólo el tiempo justo que le llevó deslizar su camisa sobre su cabeza. Gabrielle deslizó sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo, disfrutando de la experiencia de sentir bajos sus manos su cuerpo, inesperadamente musculado. Podía sentir la presión de su erección contra su pierna y se preguntaba malvadamente que diría Xena si supiera de todos los secretos que Joxer les había estado ocultando... Gabrielle dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción mientras Joxer deslizó su top fuera y empezó a lamer sus pechos con fruición. Oleadas de placer se apoderaron de ella mientras él acariciaba sus pezones con su boca, y deslizaba una mano lentamente hacia su abdomen y dentro de su falda. Ella se movió lentamente para proporcionarle un acceso más fácil y no pudo disimular su decepción cuando su mano detuvo el ascenso. Joxer sostenía la mirada frente a su cara y la miraba con ojos de adoración.

- ¿Joxer?- preguntó Gabrielle tiernamente.

Él continuaba mirándola maravillado, moviendo a ambos lados la cabeza como pensando que no podía encontrar las palabras.

- Es sólo que... nunca pensé... nunca imaginé...

- ¡Por los Dioses!, Joxer, te deseo tanto...

Él le sonrió, y por un momento Gabrielle pensó que se iba a poner a llorar otra vez. ¡La quería tanto! ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta antes de que él le confesar sus sentimientos? Gabrielle no podía imaginar mantener un amor como aquel en secreto por tanto tiempo...Joxer atrajo su cara hacia la de ella y la besó apasionadamente. Gabrielle no podía recordar que nadie la hubiese besado así nunca antes. El mundo empezó a oscurecerse y su cuerpo se arqueó, gimiendo en éxtasis. Con un suave movimiento, se deshizo de la falda tirándola bajo la cama, Joxer se quitó sus pantalones sintiéndose avergonzado por quedar expuesto después que ella, tendido sobre la cama. Gabrielle parecía aún más excitada. La tomó por los hombros y puso su boca junto a la suya, besándola ferozmente. Su cuerpo estaba tan próximo al de él que Joxer estaba al borde de la inconsciencia. Gabrielle le miraba con ojos anhelantes.

- Joxer, por favor.- le susurró al oído.. Te deseo ahora.

Como toda respuesta él se deslizó dentro de ella de una sola acometida y los dos exhalaron un suspiro ahogado ante la sensación. La mente de Gabrielle se llenó de niebla, y todo lo que era capaz de percibir era la sensación de tenerle en su interior, llenándola... Empezaron a moverse juntos, lentamente, encontrando un ritmo apropiado. Joxer gimió cuando empezaron a moverse más rápido, inseguro de cuanto tiempo sería capaz de seguir con aquello. Gabrielle gimió intensamente y sus piernas empezaron a temblar mientras la fuerza de su orgasmo se apoderaba de ella por completo. Finalmente los dos llegaron al colapso en los brazos del otro.

- Te quiero, Gabby.- le murmuró Joxer medio dormido al oído, dentro de su pelo rubio, y su corazón brincó de nuevo al escuchar la réplica.

- Yo también te quiero.

Con los primeros rayos de luz asomando por la ventana de la pequeña habitación de la granja Joxer empezó a despertarse lentamente. Se encontraba extrañamente cansado, agotado y tenía los músculos agarrotados por el esfuerzo de la noche anterior. Abrió los ojos y vio a la Reina de las Amazonas dormida, abrazada a él. No había sido un sueño... ¿seguro? un atisbo de duda se instauró en su cerebro ¿y si no había sido real? o peor aún ¿y si ella se había arrepentido y consideraba que había cometido un error? Le asustaba y apenaba al mismo tiempo el despertarla de su plácido sueño, pero necesitaba saberlo... empezó a zarandearla lentamente, intentando no ser demasiado brusco. Ella se removió y reaccionó acercándose todavía más a él, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo.

- Déjame dormir sólo unos minutos más, Joxer.- murmuró medio dormida.

Joxer se relajó bastante. Al menos, ella sabía con quién estaba durmiendo.

- Te quiero.- le susurró con cautela, y se mantuvo expectante a la espera de una respuesta.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, Joxer el poderoso.- vino la respuesta, acompañada de una risilla alegre y se encontró con que le abrazaban ferozmente...

- ¡Hey!

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe y la luz envolvió la habitación, dejando a los dos amantes completamente deslumbrados. A pesar de ello no pudieron evitar reconocer la familiar voz de la persona que les había encontrado en tan "delicada" situación.

- Joxer ¿has visto a Gabrielle? Acabo de buscarla en su habitación pero no está allí y he pensado que tu podrías saber... bueno, ahora sé por qué no estaba allí... Umm Joxer ¡wowwwww! cariño creo que todavía eres joven para ver ciertas cosas.- dijo cómicamente la princesa guerrera mientras tapaba con la mano que le quedaba libre los ojos de su pequeña Eva.

- ¡Xena espera! esto no es lo que parece... bueno sí es lo que parece pero... no malinterpretes la situación... Yo le quiero, tenías razón, Lo de Halia todo lo que ocurrió anoche fué demasiado para mí... Mis verdaderos sentimientos finalmente han salido a flote.

- Ya ya ya Gabrielle, ya hablaremos después cuando los dos estéis vestidos.- recalcó la palabra.- Quiero hablar con los dos y ah Joxer.- dijo en su usual tono de broma.- No sabía que guardaras esa clase de secretos...- y sin más desapareció con la niña en brazos cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¡Nos ha pillado! ¡Por los Dioses que va a pensar Xena de mi!- exclamo Joxer con preocupación.

Algo más tarde, se reunieron a desayunar en la taberna de la aldea. Gabrielle sonrió cuando vió que Xena se acercaba a la mesa que ocupaban. Nada más llegar a su altura se dirigió a Joxer.

- Tú, coge a Eva y cuídamela. Un poco de sol de la mañana le sentará bien. Voy a hablar a solas con Gabrielle.

- Pero yo creía que...

- ¿Acaso estas sordo? Te he dicho que cojas a la niña y te la lleves a tomar el sol un rato.

Cuando Xena se ponía de ese humor era más prudente obedecer de inmediato y no hacer preguntas, así que Joxer se aguantó las palabras, cogió al bebé en brazos que se rió afectuosamente y salió de la taberna a pasos rápidos.

Xena le siguió con la mirada y cuando estuvo segura de que no podía oírlas se dirigió a su mejor amiga:

- Espero por tu bien que todo esto no haya sido fruto de otro de tus frecuentes ataques de celos. Créeme que él ya ha sufrido bastante y esto sería demasiado. Espero que lo pensaras bien antes de actuar como lo has hecho.

- Xena , le quiero. Estoy enamorada de él. Tenías razón. Otra vez, como siempre. No quería creerlo pero el verle con Halia, y después lo que le hizo... no pude más... quizá lo de anoche fue precipitado... quizá no debió pasar, pero pasó y no me arrepiento porque es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

- Siendo así tienes mi enhorabuena. Me alegro mucho por los dos, de verdad. Además ya iba siendo hora de que te dieses cuenta.- respondió secamente Xena.

- Anoche... una de las cosas que pude comprobar... es que él me quiere muchísimo, Xena. Y yo... bueno me lo dijo pero nuca creí...

- Que él te amara tanto como lo hace y desde hace tanto tiempo. Te quiere más que a su vida. Eres lo más importante para él.- afirmó la mujer morena de ojos azules.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- le preguntó en shock la chica rubia.

- Por supuesto que lo sabía.- respondió Xena.- Lo sé desde hace años.

- ¡Qué! ¡Por los Dioses Xena! ¿Desde cuándo?

- ¿Recuerdas las flechas del pequeño Bliss?, bueno a él no le afectó el hechizo. Se dio cuenta de que te quería sinceramente, que estaba enamorado de ti... pero yo creo que venía de mucho antes... Creo que se enamoró de ti poco a poco... desde el día en que te conoció, supongo que la amistad dio paso al amor.

- ¡Dios mío! entonces, cuando dije que lo de nosotros dos enamorados resultaba cómico...

- Si, aquello le destrozó.

- ¡Oh por los Dioses! Xena debo haberle hecho mucho daño. Yo no lo sabía, no era consciente yo...

- Gabrielle todo eso ya no importa. Ante vosotros se abre ahora la oportunidad de vivir una nueva vida juntos. Disfrutadlo y tratad de ser felices.

- Gracias por abrirme los ojos

- De nada, ven aquí.

Las dos mujeres se fundieron en un abrazo. Cuando se separaron Xena hizo a Joxer señas de que podía acercarse y los tres, junto a la pequeña Eva se dedicaron a dar cuenta del desayuno mientras charlaban de la novedad del día.

* * *

**Esta fue la primera _escena de amor_ que he escrito en mi vida. Quizá me quedó demasiado cursi, o demasiado explícita... No sé soy bastante nueva en esto. Intenté escribir algo que fuese romántico y apasionado al mismo tiempo. Espero haberlo conseguido. Si tenéis sugerencias o comentarios, los agradeceré. ^_^**


	5. Epílogo

**º Epílogo º**

Sentada sobre una roca Gabrielle contemplaba absorta la puesta de sol. Estaba tan concentrada en la bella imagen que no notó la presencia de Joxer hasta que él estuvo justo a su lado, de pié y aguardando a que ella le prestara su atención. Se le veía nervioso.

- ¡Hola! -le saludó suavemente.

- ¡Hola! Xena me dijo que estabas aquí.

- ¡Ah! que oportuno, por lo visto lo sabe todo sobre mí. Incluso antes de que yo misma me dé cuenta.- sonrió la chica rubia cómicamente.- Si, la puesta de sol es preciosa. Este rato a solas me ha ido bien, necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas.- él la miró interrogante.- En nosotros, en nuestra nueva situación. -le miró a los ojos.- En todo lo que ha pasado y en lo ciega que estuve durante años.

- Gabrielle eso ya no importa... Quiero decir, ahora estamos juntos y empieza una nueva vida... ¿verdad?- Antes de continuar esperó a que ella asintiera.- Yo sobre eso te quería hablar... Tengo algo importante que decirte, preguntarte... es decir yo...

- Joxer, ven siéntate y relájate.- La chica le acomodó a su lado sin dejar de mirarle.- Dime lo que sea que me quieras decir, te escucho.

Ante sus palabras de ánimo se sintió más reconfortado para soltar aquello que llevaba días intentando decirle, y la pregunta que nunca se atrevía a formular. Hoy sería diferente. Tras un minuto de silencio, se armó de valor y suspiró profundamente.

- Gabby, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La proposición la cogió totalmente por sorpresa, dada la nueva situación entre ellos dos debería haber esperado algo así... de todas formas se dio cuenta enseguida de que no necesitaba pensarlo durante mucho tiempo. Su corazón le estaba dictando la respuesta. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos marrones expectantes y llenos de anhelo.

- Sí, la respuesta es sí. Me casaré contigo.- y llorando de alegría se abrazó a él. Joxer no podía creerlo. Gabrielle había dicho que sí, le parecía imposible pero acababa de decírselo...

- Tengo una cosa para ti, una amiga común me ayudó a escogerlo.- dijo mientras deslizaba un hermoso anillo de plata labrada en su dedo índice con infinita delicadeza.

- Joxer... es un anillo precioso. Es perfecto. Gracias.

Y tomando la cara repleta de felicidad del aprendiz de guerrero, su mejor amigo, quien siempre estaría a su lado, depositó un dulce beso en sus labios y ambos sellaron ante el bello espectáculo del sol poniente en el horizonte, su promesa de amor eterno.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_"Something in your eyes makes me wanna lose myself_

_makes me wanna lose myself in your arms_

_There's something in your voice makes my heart beat fast_

_hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life"_

_FEELS LIKE HOME by Chantal Kreviazuk_

_

* * *

_

**Os dejo la letra de una canción que fue mi fuente de inspiración para estas letras. Bueno, ya está terminad****o. Este es el final. Creo que han pasado años desde que tuve el primer esbozo de esta historia. Lo que yo quería contar en este fanfic era una historia de amor entre Gabrielle y Joxer. Así de simple, pero el argumento se fue liando y liando con el doble personaje de Halia/Brianna y al final, de ser un mero contrapunto para poner celosilla a Gabrielle me salió un personaje malvado de los que hacen época. Me daba pena no contar su tremenda historia personal, así que al final lo he hecho. Se ha quedado un poco largo y quizá se ha desviado un poco de lo que quería escribir en un principio, pero me gusta. Así no ha quedado tan pasteloso y tiene un poquito de _"acción"_ aunque creo que sigo describiéndola fatal T_T Aún así, espero que os hayáis entretenido un ratito leyéndolo ^_^**


End file.
